Más que una amistad
by Polvo estelar
Summary: Kazuto un joven científico, un tanto frío encuentra el amor en Asuna, por orgullo no se lo confiesa hasta que la ha perdido
...Y allí estaban otra vez en aquel laboratorio, su lugar de trabajo, Asuna rodeando las caderas del muchacho firmemente con sus largas y estilizadas piernas blancas, mientras éste tomaba con su dos manos la pequeña cadera de la chica.

-A-Asuna... Asu... Ahhhh- gemía bruscamente Kazuto al oído de la pelinaranja mientras la penetraba y se perdía en su interior, el cual se contraía enloqueciendo al muchacho.

Novios?. No, mantenían una relación de amistad, bueno, más que amistad. ¿Qué clase de amigos se besan y tienen sexo cada día después de una larga jornada de trabajo?. No creo que muchos, pero ellos lo hacían. Kazuto no quería arruinar su perfecta amistad gestada unos meses atrás demostrando sus complejos sentimientos hacia la chica.

Cinco meses atrás.

Kazuto un joven de 25 años, trabaja en el laboratorio de la Universidad de Tokio, buscando la cura definitiva contra el virus del VIH. A decir verdad no tiene apariencia de estereotipo de científico ( imaginen a un hombre con cara de loco, que usa gafas, no se ha bañado en algunos días, viste una bata blanca un tanto sucia y tiene algunos tics nerviosos) Kazuto es alto, bastante guapo, un tanto engreído, de complexión atlética, su pálido rostro es un tanto difícil de entender, debido al contraste entre su mirada plateada penetrante pero un tanto apagada y su sonrisa enérgica y coqueta; realmente este hecho es un plus porque lo transforma en un hombre interesante.

-Oye Kazuto- dijo Klein por la puerta semi abierta, Kazuto lo mira y le permite entrar en su laboratorio.

-Qué quieres ahora Klein?- responde de mala gana

-Dicen que hoy llega una nueva colega... Y a tu laboratorio... Ya no trabajarás solo- dijo esperando que su amigo no se lo tomara a mal

-QUÉ?! Éste es MI laboratorio, solo yo llevo a cabo mi investigación, no necesito ninguna ayuda- gritó enojado. Y sin más salió dando un portazo, corriendo a pedir alguna explicación al Director del Proyecto VIH. Llegó un tanto exaltado y sin pedir permiso ni avisar su llegada a la secretaria, entró. Tal fue su sorpresa que no pudo reclamar nada porque del asombro no podía formular palabra.

-Dr. Kirigaya ella es la Dra. Yuuki Asuna, egresada de Doctorado en Biología molecular, ella será su igual, su mano derecha en la investigación que está realizando- dijo el Director a modo de presentación.

Asuna, una hermosa mujer de 24 años, alta, de una figura esbelta y curvilínea, un rostro perfecto, piel pálida con un tierno rubor en las mejillas, sus labios de un seductor tono rojo, sus ojos color ámbar inspiraban paz, sin duda eran los ojos más hermosos que Kazuto hubo visto jamás. Su cabello largo y sedoso de un color castaño casi naranja, amarrado en una coleta alta. Vestía una blusa blanca que traslucía una pieza de encaje color negro que cubría su voluptuoso busto, una falda tubo de color negra por sobre la rodilla, calzaba unos zapatos del mismo color que su falda de taco alto y su preciada bata blanca.

-Es un placer- dijo Kazuto besando la mano que Asuna le daba, olvidando su enojo de hace un momento.

-El placer es mío- dijo Asuna ruborizada ante el gesto del joven. – Wow es muy guapo- pensó.

-Dr. Kirigaya le importaría llevar a la Dra. Yuuki a conocer las instalaciones y su lugar de trabajo?- preguntó el director

-No se preocupe, yo la llevo- respondió enérgico

Tomando de la mano a su nueva compañera le mostró el edificio, cada piso hasta llegar al que compartirían.

-Bueno, éste es mi templo- dijo –Desde ahora tu templo también.

Asuna observó el fantástico lugar, estaba equipado con la última tecnología, dos grandes escritorios con sus respectivas computadoras, un mesón gigante en el que había todo tipo de capsulas Petri, vasos precipitados, mecheros y distintos tipos de microscopios; un mueble de vidrio con una serie de compuestos químicos y biológicos, y como no la infaltable pizarra llena de anotaciones.

-Es un lugar asombroso, además de ser muy espacioso- dijo –Bueno, Manos a la obra- agregó emocionada.

-Sí, mira te explicaré lo que llevo- dijo el pelinegro- Explicó cada detalle de su investigación con un tanto de orgullo, ya que había avanzado mucho, mucho más que ninguno en el lugar, pero ese orgullo se fue desinflando cuando Asuna dijo

-En verdad lo que has descrito es fascinante, me impresiona todo lo que has hecho, pero debo decirte que cometiste un pequeño error, el virus del VIH muta, su tasa de mutación es muy alta por lo que crear una única vacuna para su cura es un tanto arriesgado, a sabiendas que luego de que haya mutado no servirá.

Kazuto quedó sin palabras en verdad la pelinaranja a parte de ser muy bella era extremadamente inteligente, mucho más que él, por supuesto.

-Tienes razón Dra Yuuki- dijo apenado

-Dime Asuna, y no te apenes, mira juntos podemos avanzar a partir de la base de tu investigación, solo ese era el pequeño error, así que vamos trabajemos- agregó sonriéndole

Kazuto la miró embobado, su sonrisa era hermosa, para no quedar callado como estúpido dijo –Muy bien Asuna, vamos a trabajar.

Estuvieron toda la tarde tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no notaron que era de noche y que solo quedaban ellos en todo el edificio.

Asuna se paró de su puesto y fue al de Kazuto para decirle que mañana continuaban que ya era tarde, se acercó y tocó uno de los hombros del chico, quien se dio vuelta del asiento y con sus dos manos tomó el rostro de la pelinaranja y la besó. Asuna se resistió en un principio, pero sus deseos finalmente pudieron con ella, que rendida cayó en las piernas del pelinegro, sentada frente a él mientras seguía besándolo.

-Me gustaste desde que te vi en la mañana- susurraba agutado el chico contra los labios de ella

-Lo mismo me pasó, me gustas Kazuto y mucho- respondió Asuna, luego de apresar los suaves labios de aquel pelinegro. Los besos desaforados se transformaron en caricias más íntimas.

Narra Kazuto

Asuna seguía sentada sobre mi, yo estaba en mi punto máximo de calentura y lo notaba debajo de mi pantalón. Trazo un camino de besos por el largo de su cuello, su olor me envuelve.

-Ka-Kazuto... Mmmm...- gemía Asuna dulcemente en mi oreja

Cierro sus labios con un beso, muerdo el labio inferior, luego mi lengua busca la de ella en una lucha por gustar su exquisito sabor. Mis dedos ágiles sueltan cada uno de los botones de su blusa, la cual quito y lanzo sin saber donde cayó, quito su brasier y allí estaban dos perfectos y níveos senos que se erguían orgullosamente, Asuna rodea sus brazos a mi cuello y yo me hundo en su pecho besando uno de sus senos.

-Ahh...A-Ahhh... Mmmmm...- Asuna me arañaba la espalda mientras yo mordía con mis labios la protuberancia y rodeaba con mi lengua el resto del pezon.

Acosté a la Doctora en el suelo, mientras seguía trazando un camino de besos sobre su pulido y plano vientre, ella se estremecía ante cada beso, sus ojos apretados y sus labios entreabiertos humedecidos, su pelo ya suelto esparcido en la blanca cerámica, era una escena maravillosa. Quité sus zapatos y besé sus delicados pies blancos como porcelana, besé sus pantorrillas,sus rodillas hasta llegar a la falda, la cual era un impedimento a nuestra actividad. Quité su estilizada falda, seguí mi camino de besos, subiendo por sus muslos llegando a su huesuda cadera, cada lado de la pelvis sobresalía, besé nuevamente su vientre mientras quitaba su última prenda.

Separé sus piernas y dirigí mi rostro hacia aquel blanco y suave pubis, besé suavemente la pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía.

-A-Ahhh Ahhh mmmmm Kazuto... Kazu...

Asuna arqueaba su espalda mientras se retorcía de placer, hundía sus dedos en mi cabello.

Metí lentamente mi lengua en el orificio vaginal, que producía una gran cantidad de fluido con cada espasmo de ella, ésta acción se repitió incontables veces. Yo estaba realmente fascinado, me encantaba besar, lamer, morder cada parte de su delicado cuerpo.

Quería seguir explorando los secretos de su cuerpo pero no aguantaba más, quité rápidamente mi ropa y la tiré quién sabe dónde, la besé apasionadamente mientras me permitía entrar en ese cálido e infinito lugar.

-A-Asuna... Aggghhh... – ahora fue mi turno de gemir.

Asuna se sostuvo de mi cuello, firmemente con sus brazos para no desfallecer, su rostro denotaba una enorme excitación, yo ubiqué mis manos a los lados de su cadera, mientras la penetraba con todas mis fuerzas, ella se retorcía y su interior me presionaba...No podía más, el solo saber que estaba dentro de ella me mareaba y enloquecía en gran manera.

Asuna abrió sus ojos... Oh sus ojos! Realmente maravillos. Sus labios coquetos me sonrieron, soltó mis hombros y con un breve empujón me acostó sobre el suelo sentándose sobre mi cadera atrapándome en su interior.

-Me vuelves loco – le dije

Asuna comenzó a cabalgarme, yo la ayudaba con mis manos en sus glúteos, sus pechos rebotaban sobre su torso, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos apretados, su pelo danzando al ritmo de nuestra unión.

-Ka-Kazuto y-ya no pu... Ahhh ya no pu-puedo...- gemía ella sobre mi

-A-aguanta u-un...Ahhh u-un p-poco más- yo tampoco podía más, sentándome abracé su cuerpo, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, comencé a moverla aceleradamente ya no era consciente de lo que pasaba,estaba completamente perdido en su interior.

-Ahhh... A-Ahhh... Ahhhhh- gritamos juntos al llegar al máximo punto de placer. Yo me dejé caer y ella se acostó sobre mi, su respiración trabajosa, sus ojos entrecerrados, su pelo sobre mi pecho. Tomé su rostro y la besé, un beso para sellar nuestra primera velada en el laboratorio.

Narrador omnisciente

Cinco meses había pasado desde aquella inolvidable primera vez. Cada día intencionalmente se quedaban hasta después del horario de salida, esperando que todos se fueran para saciarse el uno del otro. Durante el día trabajaban normalmente, como si nada pasara entre ellos. Nadie creería que entre ellos existe algo, bueno solo alguien sabía de esto, Klein el pelirrojo amigo de Kazuto, quien se enteró por boca del mismo pelinegro cierto día en que le dijo que declararía su amor a la pelinaranja.

-No te atrevas- le dijo enojado, apretando su mandíbula y puños.

-Por qué? Si ella no tiene novio, al parecer es soltera, de seguro necesita a alguien que la acompañe... Ese alguien podría ser yo...- dijo el pelirrojo

-Ella tiene a alguien, ella es MÍA... Así que ni siquiera te acerques a ella.- dijo rojo de furia

-Qué?! Desde cuando... Pero si ni siquiera pareciera que están juntos...- dijo asombrado

-No es que estemos realmente juntos... La verdad es que disfrutó de su compañía durante las noches...- dijo un tanto avergonzado

-La quieres?- preguntó

-No lo sé, solo me gusta estar con ella, es realmente bella y satisface mis necesidades sexuales, es el mejor sexo de mi vida- dijo orgulloso

-No uses a esa chica Kazuto, es una gran mujer, cuídala y quiérela.- dijo Klein antes de irse a su puesto de trabajo, totalmente decepcionado. –Frente a Kazuto no tengo oportunidad.- pensó triste.

Kazuto no quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos a la hermosa chica, realmente sentía algo por ella, lo sintió desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, quedó prendado ante todo lo que ella era, pero se cerró, se guardó para sí todo lo que sentía escondiéndolo en lo más profundo de su pecho.

-No debo enamorarme- se decía cada vez que era invadido por aquellos sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse de su alma.

…

...Y allí estaban otra vez en aquel laboratorio, su lugar de trabajo, Asuna rodeando las caderas del muchacho firmemente con sus largas y estilizadas piernas blancas, mientras éste tomaba con su dos manos la pequeña cadera de la chica.

-A-Asuna... Asu... Ahhhh- gemía bruscamente Kazuto al oído de la pelinaranja mientras la penetraba y se perdía en su interior, el cual se contraía enloqueciendo al muchacho.

Luego de haber tenido sexo incontables veces, ya no era lo mismo, solo lo hacían por rutina, aunque siempre disfrutándolo, pero su relación de más que amistad se había estancado, necesariamente tenía que fluir dando un paso más o quedar en nada.

Asuna era una mujer un tanto fría, cerrada al igual que Kazuto, pero últimamente su relación le afectaba, se sentía un tanto usada, aunque ella también se aprovechaba de la situación. Por primera vez sentía que se estaba enamorando de Kazuto, lo sabía porque su corazón se paraba e intentaba salir de su pecho cada vez que entraba en la mañana y veía la parte de atrás de la cabeza del pelinegro, quien llegaba mucho antes que ella y comenzaba a hacer sus anotaciones en su libreta. Sí, se había enamorado de él, cada vez que tenían sexo se decía para sí- te amo Kazuto, te amo desesperadamente, pero nunca dejaba que esas palabras se escaparan de sus labios. No lo haría, porque ese chico no la amaba.

-Deberías decirle que la amas- dijo Klein al pelinegro

-De qué hablas estúpido?- le espetó Kazuto, tirando su tenedor sobre el plato

-Por favor, no te hagas el tonto, cada vez que ella pasa sigues su silueta hasta que desaparece, sonriendo con cara de menso, eso es amor amigo- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Para nada colorín, solo es sexo, buen sexo- dijo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que su amigo estaba en lo cierto.

La pelinaranja caminaba cerca de la mesa que compartían los muchachos, escuchó toda la conversación, su corazón se hizo un puño. – Supongo que estaba en lo cierto, él no me ama- pensó amargamente. Decidió tomarse la tarde libre, salió del edificio llorando, secando sus lágrimas que caían abundantemente por su perfilado rostro, no lograba ver el camino, se dejó caer de rodillas en las afueras del edificio sin poder dejar de llorar.

Un chico alto y rubio pasaba por las afueras del lugar y se estremeció al ver a una hermosa chica llorar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó

Asuna se intimidó ante la presencia de aquel extraño, se secó los ojos y lo miró –Nada, solo estoy un poco triste.

-Quieres ir a tomar un café?, yo te invito- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, pero no, no te conozco- le dijo con recelo

-Mi nombre es Philippe Brown- dijo el rubio

-Yo soy Yuuki Asuna- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahora que me conoces, ¿aceptas una taza de café?- preguntó Philippe

-Está bien- dijo la pelinaranja

Philippe ayudó a que Asuna se levantara y fueron juntos a una cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su trabajo. Fue una tarde agradable, Asuna olvidó por un momento su tristeza, Philippe era muy caballero, además de muy guapo, era rubio, alto y corpulento, su rostro blanco, sus ojos azules siempre risueños, su sonrisa era espléndida, dientes perfectos y blancos, pero él no era Kazuto. Luego de una maravillosa tarde quedaron en seguir viéndose.

Después de esa tarde Asuna decidió no quedarse más después de su trabajo para estar con Kazuto.

-Te vas?-preguntó Kazuto el lunes, notando que Asuna se marchaba sin respetar su rito.

-Sí, me voy, tengo una cita con Philippe- dijo indiferente.

-Philippe? Quién es ese?- preguntó con interés y enojo

-Mi novio- mintió

-Ohhh ok esta bien, que tengas una buena cita- dijo con fingida indiferencia.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió intentando no mostrarse afectada. En verdad las palabras de Kazuto le dolieron, pero hizo lo posible porque no le afectaran. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó con paso decidido.

Kazuto golpeó su escritorio –Maldicion, soy un bruto! No quiero que otro la toque, ella es mía! Solo mía!- algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus apagados ojos, pero su orgullo jamás lo dejaría decir estas palabras frente a la chica.

…

Pasaron unos meses desde su adiós, Kazuto estaba realmente desesperado, no quería perderla pero ya lo había hecho. Asuna llegaba todos los días, realizaba su trabajo y se iba a casa sin decirle nada, solo le hablaba para comentar algo respecto a la investigación.

Asuna seguía amando en secreto a Kazuto, pero ya era novia de Philippe, aquel hombre que la hacía feliz, que luchaba porque ella sonriera cada día, aquel que daría todo por ella.

Lastimosamente Asuna no podía corresponderle porque en su corazón estaba aquel frío y apasionado pelinegro. ¿ Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi pecho? Solo me hace sufrir- pensaba.- Philippe es lo mejor para mí, es mi estabilidad.

Cierta tarde de domingo Asuna fue a un parque donde Philippe la había citado. Llegó puntual, el chico estaba parado bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando la pelinaranja se acercó a él, éste se arrodilló.

-Asuna, te conozco hace solo unos meses, creo que es poco tiempo, pero para mí ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Por eso ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Atónita Asuna no sabia que responder, aquel chico le sonreía y ella no pudo evitar sentir pena al no corresponderle. Lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas, pero sabía que aunque no quisiera debía aceptar.

-Sí, acepto- dijo con una voz quebrada. Y lloró amargamente, sabiendo que no podía dar vuelta atrás.

-No llores mi vida- le decía Philippe

-Lloro de alegría- mintió

El rubio besó los labios húmedos de la chica, mientras ponía el dorado anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

El día lunes transcurrió como todos los días anteriores, Asuna evitando todo el contacto posible con aquel pelinegro que seguía poniéndola nerviosa. El único momento cuando estuvieron cerca fue para tomar uno de los microscopios, sus manos se rozaron, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos muchachos, era el primer contacto que tenían en meses, momento arruinado por el anular de Asuna que delataba su compromiso.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico nervioso, esperando la peor respuesta

-Un anillo- dijo risueña –Me caso, en una semana con Philippe- dio el golpe de muerte a Kazuto.

-NO!- estalló golpeando la mesa –Tú no puedes casarte- dijo aguantando el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su alma.

-Claro que puedo, estoy en mi derecho, Philippe me quiere, y yo a él- dijo sin mirarlo

-Mientes, tú me quieres a mí- acercándose los pasos que los separaban se abalanzó sobre la chica tomando sus labios con los suyos, la chica ponía resistencia, pero no pudo, se dejó vencer siguiendo los movimientos de los labios del chico, juntándolos en mutua sincronía, abrazándose a su cuello, él tomando su cintura, apresandola sin intenciones de dejarla ir. Fue un beso lleno de amor, un beso necesitado, completamente desaforado, así como el pelinegro, salvaje.

-No te cases, por favor no te cases- le espetaba contra los labios.

Entrando en razón Asuna soltó al muchacho, lo empujo unos pasos.

-Por qué no quieres que me case?- le enfrentó- dame una sola razón y lo cancelo todo

El chico no habló. Solo silencio y una mirada gacha.

Ante el silencio Asuna dijo –Lo siento...Philippe es lo mejor para mí, me casaré, no hay vuelta atrás.

Sin decir otra palabra se marchó del laboratorio y del edificio llorando a mares.

Kazuto se quedo estático, había perdido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Soy un imbécil, hasta cuando mi orgullo no me dejara decirle que la amo, ahora que la perdí me siento destrozado.

El pelinegro faltó toda la semana a su trabajo, excusándose de que estaba enfermo, realmente se sentía mal, estaba enfermo pero de amor, su corazón estaba echo pedazos, solo ella podía sacarlo de la depresión en que estaba.

Asuna también faltó a su trabajo toda la semana, pero su excusa era otra: los preparativos para la boda. Intentaba alegrarse de su decisión, pero no podía, solo recordaba aquel triste rostro cabizbajo y esos labios cerrados que no le dieron una razón para abandonar esta tortuosa idea. Philippe era un gran hombre, pero no era su gran hombre.

Klein visitó a Kazuto el día antes de la boda, le llevó algunas cosas para comer y algo de beber, para que ahogara sus penas de alguna forma. El pelirrojo sabía los sentimientos de Kazuto, y también sabía lo tonto y orgulloso que su amigo podía llegar a ser.

-Debiste confesarte ese día en que ella te pidió una razón- dijo al fin rompiendo el molesto silencio.

-Crees que no lo se? – contestó malhumorado- solo pienso en eso, ahora que la perdí la extraño, nunca debí de jugar con sus sentimientos ni con los míos, yo realmente... La amo.- Era la primera vez que lo decía, se sentía liberado, pero debía decírselo a ella para finalmente estar en paz

-Debes decirle, dile que la amas, hazlo- le instó Klein –Mañana es el día, ella se casará, debes parar esa boda.- agregó decidido

-No puedo, ella es feliz con él... Debo dejar que al menos sea feliz con otro- respondió triste

-Tú crees que si fuera feliz te hubiera dicho que le dieras una razón para terminar con su boda?- no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber qué significa- le dijo- y por lo que sé te sobra inteligencia.- diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó, dejando a su pensativo amigo que decidiera en silencio.

Kazuto se levantó temprano un sábado de mañana, se había decidido.

-Debo parar esa boda, Asuna es mía, y la amo con toda mi existencia- se dijo para animarse.

A la mañana siguiente salió de su casa, entro a su auto y se dirigió a la iglesia donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Asuna estaba lista, su vestido no era del tradicional color blanco, ella eligió color crema, no quería deshonrar lo que representaba el puro color. Crema era apropiado. Se veía realmente hermosa, aunque sus ojos no tenían el brillo de una feliz novia, estaban un tanto hinchados después de tanto llorar, la estilista hizo lo posible por eliminar las ojeras y marcas de lágrimas que tenía bajo sus ojos, no se notaban mucho pero allí estaban.

Se abrió la puerta de la iglesia y entró la bella novia tomada del brazo de su padre, caminaban armoniosamente hacia el altar en el que esperaba el apuesto y feliz novio, que la observaba embelesado.

-Philippe Brown- habló el sacerdote- Acepta usted como esposa a Yuuki Asuna, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto- dijo felizmente

-Asuna Yuuki- se dirigió a la muchacha- Acepta usted como esposo a Philippe Brown, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Conteniendo un suspiro, a punto de romper a llorar –A...

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse de par en par, esta vez Kazuto fue el que entró –No!

Asuna se giró tras escuchar la familiar voz, su corazón se detuvo.

Kazuto caminó unos pasos hasta quedar en medio del pasillo.

-Asuna no te cases, sé que fui un tonto, jugué contigo, nunca te dije lo importante que eres para mí, yo... TE AMO! Lo he hecho desde que te vi por primera vez en la oficina del director, solo que no supe cómo exteriorizarlo hasta que te había perdido. Sé que no merezco tu perdón y que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ser feliz... Ahora comprendo que eres lo mejor que existe en mi vida... Te amo con toda mi existencia...- su mirada notaba lo decidido que estaba al decir estas palabras, al fin se sentía en calma consigo mismo, al fin pudo desahogarse y decirle que la amaba.

Asuna miró a Philippe y corrió al encuentro de Kazuto, levantó un brazo y golpeó al chico, una bofetada que desvió a un lado el rostro del muchacho.

-Por qué ahora? Por qué no antes?...

-Lo siento... Yo no tenía intención de venir hoy... Pero entré en razón... Oculté mi orgullo... Vine aquí y te amo...- dijo aguantando el dolor de la fuerte bofetada.

Asuna miró al pelinegro se colgó a su cuello y lo besó, un beso tierno –Yo también te amo Kazuto, lo hago desde el día en que te conocí, jamás olvidare nuestro primer beso ni nuestra primera vez y todas las que siguieron, son momentos que marcaron mi vida para siempre... Sabes esperé hasta que me planté en ese altar para que tu llegaras, sentía en mi pecho que llegarías.- lo besó nuevamente, un beso corto, soltó sus brazos del cuello de su chico.- Espérame,debo hacer algo antes.- se dirigió al altar.

-Lo siento Philippe, eres un gran hombre, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Kazuto... Perdóname por herirte pero no puedo seguir con esto, terminaría dañándonos mas...Yo en verdad no quiero herirte, sé que no debí aceptar ser tu novia ni mucho menos tu esposa, no debí hacerte pasar por esto. Lo siento.- Besó al rubio en la mejilla, tomó una de las grandes manos del chico devolviéndole el anillo. –En verdad esta situación me apena mucho- dijo el rubio. – No sabía la existencia de alguien más en tu vida, pero siempre sentí que tú no me amabas, fue mi error pedir tu mano. Yo te amo, así como lo hago quiero que seas feliz con quién tú deseas, si es ese chico u otro, adelante. Yo no me interpondré en tu felicidad.- le dijo para luego besar su frente. –Ve con él.- Asuna le sonrió

-Gracias Philippe, espero que puedas encontrar a una mujer que te haga feliz.- dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pelinegro observando con atención lo que ocurría.

-Nunca podré encontrar a un ser tan Hermoso y perfecto como tú.- pensó un tanto triste Philippe.

Los invitados estaban atónitos, los padres de Asuna no sabían que pasaba, la pelinaranja sin dar explicaciones tomo a Kazuto de la mano y salieron juntos de la iglesia.

Kazuto condujo a una casa que tenía en la playa, quedaba a una hora de la cuidad. El recorrido fue silencioso, solo a ratos se contemplaban con amor sin decir palabra.

Llegaron a la pequeña casa, el pelinegro cargó estilo nupcial a la muchacha, quien rodeó su cabeza con sus delicados brazos, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal, en la que había una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas.

Depositó su preciosa carga sobre la cama e hicieron por primera vez el amor. Sí, habían tenido cientos de veces sexo, pero esta era la primera vez que hacían el amor.

-Te amo mi pelinaranja- dijo contra los labios de la chica

-Te amo mi pelinegro- susurró Asuna

Así se durmieron, en una tierna posición, ambos perdidamente enamorados.


End file.
